finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Foebreaker
Foebreaker is a License Board in the Zodiac versions of Final Fantasy XII. It is represented by the zodiac sign of Scorpio. The Foebreaker has access to 136 licenses, which require 8,191 LP to unlock, as well as up to 11 additional licenses through summon licenses costing 540 LP, and 2 additional licenses costing 215 LP through Quickening licenses. Profile Foebreakers have unlimited access to the most weapons (three), as other jobs can only use one or two natively, and unlock a second or third with an Esper. Foebreakers wield axes and hammers and hand-bombs (Strength-Vitality damage formula), and are protected by heavy armor and shields. This class has a powerful physical strength bonus from its 13 Battle Lores (+1 Strength per Battle Lore) and can use all four of the Break Technicks, and is the only class to naturally access hand-bombs, giving the class some ranged damage capabilities. It gets the heaviest armor, the best shields, all three Shield Block and Sight Unseeing. With a Quickening Foebreaker gets the second highest HP bonus, with two Espers it gets all three Swiftness licenses, and with one Quickness and one Esper, gains the third highest number of Battle Lores. Foebreaker has limited Black Magick use; Cúchulainn gives it Shades of Black. Any additional magick from Magick Lore (+1 Magick per Magick Lore license) is only 5 out of a possible 16; the majority of other jobs get better Magick Lore than Foebreaker (and Foebreaker has to use Espers to get any Magick Lore at all). Foebreaker has no Item Lores. All of the Foebreaker's weapons use the Vitality damage formula, with increased randomness to damage. The weapons don't have the best combo rates, but have a lower divisor (Level + Vitality divided by 128 instead of 256) for more overall damage. In The Zodiac Age, players that prefer, can use their second job's weapons to avoid the lack of tactical precision of Foebreaker weapons. Foebreaker's strength is its passive bonuses, making it possible to play the combination as simply a more powerful version of the second job. For instance, the Foebreaker's 13 Battle Lore gives the Archer 11 more than it normally has; only Monk and Uhlan have more, and neither of them has shields. Foebreaker, along with Knight, can use Genji gear with its high combo bonuses, and together with the high combo rates of the Monk's poles or the Shikari's ninja swords, can duplicate the effect of the Bushi job on its own (Bushi can use Genji and its katana are also combo weapons). Hammers' combo rate of 8% is tied with greatswords for sixth of ten weapon types (weapons that critical instead of combo excluded). This is their primary difference from axes, which have a 6% combo rate; both are higher than one-handed swords, maces or spears. Axes and hammers available at shops alternate in power, and each license typically enables one hammer and one axe. The Greataxe has the highest attack power of purchasable weapons, and it is relatively cheap. License Board License list Equipment Technicks Augments Espers and Quickenings Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy XII